


False Starts of Robin

by Chimebelle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Humor, Robin is Laslow's Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimebelle/pseuds/Chimebelle
Summary: Oneshots featuring Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening.Chapter 1: Laslow's FatherCorrin wants Robin to join his army; you don't see a tactician like that every day. But Robin has different plans. His purpose of existence in the world of Fates is (unfortunately for Corrin): 1. Tease Inigo.Chapter 2: Robin was annoyed. No. Actually, she very, extremely pissed, at Xander, Ryoma... in summary, at all of Corrin's siblings. Because what kind of brother or sister forced their loved one to choose one over the other? Crack!





	1. Laslow's Father

"I yield," choked out Corrin as he eyed the sword on his bare neck wearily. His opponent, a white haired young man in a strange cloak- lowered his weapon.

The man smiled pleasantly. "It was quite a refreshing battle. I applaud you, I haven't been pushed this far since- well, since for a very long time." He held out his hand for Corrin to hold. "My name is Robin, a tactician. You are?"

"Corrin, Prince of Nohr and Hoshido," he answered, taking the offered hand.

Robin pulled him up.

"You are quite talented," stated Corrin. "I've never seen such unorthodox, yet effective tactics." Corrin could not help but show his admiration. He knew he was not the best tactician around. He was better at giving inspiration and was more of a leader. But after Leo's teachings, he had thought himself to be adequate.

Obviously, he was mistaken.

Corrin smiled ruefully. "I worked along with Ryoma and Xander, yet we still could not defeat you."

"I am a tactician. It is given that I am talented in my own field," said the man demurely.

Maybe, this man was what Corrin needed. Maybe with a man like Robin, he could bring true peace.

"I really don't have the right to ask this of you, since I have lost. However…"

Corrin looked firmly to Robin. "Would you join our army and fight with us, Robin?" he offered.

The man quickly looked over him, studying him with quick eyes. "Thank you for the compliment, Lord Corrin, but I am afraid that I already am in service to an Exalt."

Then, looking at Corrin's disappointed face paused and spoke again. "I could still help, but I am actually in the middle of a mission." He shrugged. "And joining an army without knowing what they fight for? The only fact that I do know is your brilliance," he teased lightly, "Lord Corrin."

"That is a pity," said Corrin. "Is there nothing to change your mind?"

Robin half-smiled. "Well, some matters first, though. You are captured, and so I have won. We should clear this up."

"Claudius!"

A ranger came, and he had a horned instrument hanging on his neck. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell the soldiers to disengage." Robin nodded to Corrin. "We have captured their leader. I'll release the prisoner to them, and we'll go over to our next destination."

Claudius saluted sharply. "Yes, sir."

Robin's orders were quickly carried out.

With Corrin captured, the forces quickly withdrew. In no time at all, Xander approached the two under a white flag. Corrin looked down feeling guilty once he saw his brother approaching with his retainers trailing behind him.

"I am here to negotiate for my brother, mercenary," said Xander gravely.

Robin waved his hands. "As I have said before, it was only a battle that I wanted. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded in Corrin's direction. "Lord Corrin is free to go. I only kept him to guarantee the safety of my troops after the battle."

Xander raised one eyebrow. "Then there will be no problem in handing him over now, is there?"

"Not at all," said Robin. "Lord Corrin..."

"Thank you, Robin. But if I may…" Corrin scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, brother. The challenger was quite capable." Corrin quickly made up his thought. If he couldn't convince Robin to work for them, maybe Xander could? "I've tried to convince him to fight for us, but he has refused, unfortunately. His name is-"

A weak noise grabbed Corrin's and also Xander and Peri's attention.

Xander's retainer, Laslow, was staring at Robin in shock. His mouth hung open, and eyes were wide as saucers. Robin contained himself better, but not by much. His eyes were wide- and latched onto the flirtatious retainer.

"Laslow?" asked Xander, frowning.

….

Then without warning, Robin burst into laughter, loud and clear, breaking the silence.

Corrin gawked at the tactician.

"Well met,  _Laslow_." Robin turned to Corrin. "Actually, Lord Corrin, I think I can take you up on that offer."

"Huh?" asked Corrin, pleased, but bewildered.

Xander's usually graceful retainer, Laslow, fumbled on his feet. Corrin watched, amused, as the young man slowly flushed a bright, bright red. "Wha-What do you mean, take up on that offer?!" He was definitely panicking. "How, no, _why_ are you here anyways?"

Corrin held his breath.

Robin's face was stretched into a catlike grin, apparently very pleased with himself. "It's been a long time, favorite son of mine. Gee, what a coincidence don't you think?" said the man, openly smirking.

"Father!" shrieked Laslow, in embarrassment or admonishment, Corrin had no idea.

"Father?" exclaimed Corrin. "Wait, Robin, you're Laslow's father?"

"Yes," answered Robin, without sparing Corrin a glance. His eyes were very intent on Xander's retainer. "And the mission I spoke of seems to have been accomplished, Lord Corrin."

Robin's smirk turned into something a bit more sinister, as he directed his words at Laslow. "You do have a reasonable reason to have left the way you did right, Laslow? I really hate anyone breaking your dear mother's heart, I'll have you know."

Laslow gulped.

"I left a note…" he trailed sheepishly.

Robin shook his head mockingly. "I'd love to ground you, sweetie, but well." He glanced to Xander. "It seems that you are needed. No time to waste being forced in your room for a time-out for old time's sake, eh?"

"Laslow?" prompted Xander.

Laslow shook himself out of shock and Robin's cheerful beat down, and gathered his bearings. "Prince Xander, this is my Father, Robin. Dad, this is Prince Xander. I serve as his retainer." 

The dancer frowned. "Wait, does that mean Lord Chrom is also here?" He asked, glancing around the tent. 

Robin rolled his eyes, and stated drily, "Despite common belief, Chrom and I are not attached to the hip, you know." He then turned to the blond paladin and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Xander." He threw a playful smirk at his son. "I hope my boy gave you no trouble."

It took Xander a moment to compose himself. It showed, at least in Corrin's eyes, that Xander had to work to keep a straight face so that he could answer properly.

"Ah, Laslow is talented. I do not think I could have gotten a better retainer, sir-" he left it open. He did not know how to address the man who defeated them in battle, but was his retainer's father while looking altogether too young to be a father of a child, much less Lalsow who was a fully grown man.

"You may call me Robin. I don't think we have much of a difference in age," he said wryly.

He turned to Corrin. "So, is this job offer still open? Because seeing that Laslow is here- I'd love to lend you my sword. It has been ages since I fought side to side with my own son, after all."

Corrin smiled brilliantly. "I meant it when I offered the job. Welcome to the army, Robin."

 


	2. In which Robin is NOT amused... and maybe, just slightly insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin was annoyed. No. Actually, she very, extremely pissed, at Xander, Ryoma... in summary, at all of Corrin's siblings. Because what kind of brother or sister forced their loved one to choose one over the other? When it was absolutely obvious that such choice was tearing their precious princess apart? Corrin better be grateful for her interference. Utter Crack!

"Choose, sister. Hoshido or Nohr?"

Corrin looked to them both, Xander on her left and Ryoma on her right, and hesitated. How could she choose between two families? How could they ask her to choose one and forsake another when she loved them both, dearly? One could not measure love, she did not love one more than the other!

"Oh, what horrible older brothers you are!" trilled a melodic voice.

The three stared. Right next to Corrin was a woman who certainly did not exist just moments before. She was wearing a cloak that covered her completely, and with the cowl on, everything about her was obscured.

Corrin yelped and leapt out of the way.

"Who are you?!" she shrieked.

The cowled figure howled in laughter. "Me? You ask for my name?" She stepped back, and spread out her arms majestically.

"I am Grima! The Fell Dragon- Destroyer of Worlds!" she cackled madly.

Then, as fast as lightning, the woman's hand darted out, grabbed Corrin, and pulled her tightly against her.

"Unhand Corrin this instant, woman!" yelled Ryoma and Xander as one.

She snorted. "Did I just not tell you that I was Grima?" she asked, stressing on her name. "Or do you not know who Grima is?" she asked with a mournful air.

Sighing, the unsettling woman pulled Corrin even closer, and began to stroke her hair.

"Such horrible siblings. Asking their sister to choose between two families," she cooed in Corrin's ear. Xander and Ryoma's face flushed with rage. "I suppose they would not mind, if I... take my cute little Corrin with me now, hmmm?"

"What?!"

Grima maneuvered Corrin to be on eye level with her, and put her hands on top of Corrin's shoulders. "You are mine now, darling," she purred.

Corrin shivered, eyes wide with fear. "Let me go. Let me go!" she began to scream, thrashing wildly.

Off from the distance, Corrin saw her other siblings making way towards her. Takumi was running with his bow in hand, and Hinoka had Sakura with her on her Pegasus as they swooped in. Camilla's wyvern screeched as it lunged, and Leo and Elise's steeds were on full gallop. "Let her go you fowl beast!" screeched Elise.

"Manners, manners," Grima taunted.

"Give me back my sister!"

"Your sister? She's mine!" Hinoka snapped at Elise. "You Nohrians, you take her away from us and have the nerve to-"

"Ha!" snorted Grima as she shook her head side to side.

"So divided, even in the face of a common enemy," she tsked. "Do you think you'll be able to "free" little Corrin from my grasp? I doubt you'll ever be able to defeat me."

Grima hit Corrin on her pressure point, and Corrin fell. "No!" they screamed. She casually readjusted her grasp on Corrin. As the royals tried to lunge for their darling sister, Grima pulled out a dagger and laid the cold steel on Corrin's bare throat. The royals froze.

"You didn't even realize the harm the real enemy would do by fighting amongst yourselves. Let it never be said that humans are wise beings- clever? Maybe. But far from wise."

She eyed the royals speculatively

"Maybe if all five weapons of legends are joined, one might have the strength to defeat me," she declared. "But that will never happen now, will it?" she mused, looking down pointedly on the Yato on Corrin's belt.

The royals all bristled in anger.

Still shaking her head with a mock air, she tipped unconscious Corrin and gathered her up, in a parody of a bridal style hold.

Then, Grima pulled her head back, and Roared.

The ancient sound, old and powerful, froze all of those gathered to the ground. Instincts screamed that this was the predator. And they were nothing, nothing but mere flecks of dust compared to this terrible being.

A portal appeared, and Grima dived in with Corrin still firmly in her grasp.

"No! Corrin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Right. This was originally posted in fanfiction.net- though I have made small adjustments. I'm reposting to rekindle my spark for writing again. Hope you still enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
